


They say that a hero can save us

by Sergei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multi, No Sex, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de la guerre. Pas plus que de l'avenir, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas sûr que survivre, dans ce monde, ne serait pas pire que la mort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say that a hero can save us

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en 2011
> 
> Titre et texte tiré de [Hero, de Chad Kroeger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D-aJSDJqlA)
> 
> Pas de happy end ici, juste un ado dans une situation de merde qui ne voit pas d'échappatoire à un avenir dont il ne veut pas.   
> Et qui fait peut-être un peut sa drama queen, mais peut-on vraiment parler de choix quand toutes les options visibles mènent à la souffrance, et quand on a l'impression qu'il faudrait reprendre le monde à zéro pour pouvoir aller quelque part ?

Mon nom est Malfoy.  
Je suis l’héritier de ce nom et de tout ce que comporte mon rôle de fils d’une grande famille de Sang-Pur.  
L’argent, les dettes et impôts ancestraux, le pouvoir, l’influence, les alliances et rejets qui courent sur tant de générations…  
L’héritier d’un destin tout tracé également.  
Et il me faut admettre que si ce monde n’était pas en ce moment même embourbé dans une guerre vieille de 30 ans ce destin serait bien plus simple, en lui-même et à porter…  
Mon destin aurait été celui d’un homme de pouvoir, celui de maître et non pas de serviteur.  
Mais en tant que noble tout ce que possède le père (et qu’il ne cache pas de son vivant et à sa mort) appartiendra ensuite au fils… Même les erreurs, les dettes et la culpabilité.

Heureusement la guerre n’en est pas encore là. Elle est aux portes de Poudlard, bien sûr, elle s’étend à toute l’Angleterre il serait étonnant qu’elle ne soit pas arrivée jusqu’ici, même si le château est incartable, mais elle n’a pas pu entrer.  
Alors bien que mon nom soit Malfoy et que mon père soit Mangemort, ma peau blanche est, elle, toujours vierge de sa marque.  
Ses marques, même, devrais-je dire…

C’est étonnant la capacité qu’ont les hommes à réussir à se voiler la face.  
Chaque jour une lettre noire, au moins une, apparaît dans la Grande Salle, annonçant la mort d’un père, d’un frère, d’une mère…  
Et pourtant les cours continuent, les élèves angoissent pour leurs ASPICs, se battent entre eux pour une potion ratée, comme si la mort n’était pas la promise d’une large partie d’entre eux, élèves comme professeurs. Peut-être la mienne aussi d’ailleurs, mais tout au moins en suis-je conscient, sans pour autant tenter désespérément de vivre de toute mes forces comme certains, de la cinquième à la septième année, commencent à faire.  
Sans les efforts effrénés de l’infirmière toute une partie de ce château ressemblerait déjà à une maternité, voire à une pouponnière apparemment.  
Mais malgré tout, malgré les morts et la guerre, la vie continue, sans désespoir et sans prise de conscience, comme si tout n’était qu’un jeu, que nous étions les spectateurs et que les hommes au-dehors étaient les condamnés dans l’arène, face aux bêtes sauvages que deviennent peu à peu les Mangemorts.

J’oubliais.

Ils pensent qu’ils n’ont rien à craindre, qu’ils n’auront pas à se battre, eux…  
Puisqu'ils disent qu'un héros pourra nous sauver…  
Ils disent qu’un héros pourra nous sauver, qu’Harry Potter, ce frêle adolescent mal dans sa peau et dans ses vêtements, toujours blessé et perpétuellement en danger, saura nous sauver…  
Pour les élèves, passons, je sais déjà à quel point ils sont tous immatures et pleins d’espoirs naïf, mais les adultes présent dans ce château m’étonnent tout de même sur ce point. Comme si tout le château croyait encore aux contes de fées…

Sur ce point j’ai un avantage certain. Sans doute est-ce parce que mon enfance n’a pas été bercée par ces contes cruels et utopiques en même temps, et si enfantins pour peu qu’ils soient épurés…  
Alors non, je sais très bien que dans mon monde le seul point réaliste de ces contes réside dans le mariage du Prince et de la Princesse.  
Parce que c’est comme ça que ça se termine, toujours : sauf que dans la réalité la Princesse aime le page et que le Prince aime son meilleur ami…  
Mais peu importe, tout cela ne compte pas, ils n’ont à faire que ce que l’on attend d’eux…  
L’amour n’est pas un personnage de conte, il est seulement un personnage de tragédie.  
Le personnage principal d’histoires qui finissent dans le sang et sans larmes, les yeux secs de désespoir et d’obéissance, enfin, aux convenances… Ou d’ultime rébellion, quand vient l’heure de la mort.

Mais la réalité n’a rien d’une pièce de théâtre, et je ne suis pas un de ces personnages dont la vie –ou la mort- traversera les temps, gravée dans les mémoires : bientôt je ne serai même plus un Malfoy, peut-être même plus un Draco : juste un corps sans vie, cadavre parmi d’autres.  
Et même si je survis, que pourrais-je faire dans ce monde qui refuse de changer, qui refuse de comprendre ?

Mes parents à mon âge, déjà embourbés dans la guerre, avaient le pouvoir, auraient pu faire changer certaines choses… Peut-être juste quelques détails, pour rendre ce monde plus vivable, moins éloignés de nos rêves d’enfants… Ou peut-être suis-je encore trop naïf, poupée blonde ingénue qui a peur de se tacher face à un monde trop sale, mais qui en grandissant ferait comme tous les autres, fermant les yeux pour jouer dans la souillure, à blesser davantage les autres pour se dire que ce que l’on vit n’est pas le pire…

Le drame se met en place, les personnages apparaissent peu à peu : le destin, l’amour, la guerre…

Et j’ai envie de me croire encore un peu enfant, de me réfugier simplement dans les bras de Théo et de faire comme si demain n’allait jamais arriver.  
Comme si je n’avais pas gravé tous ces mots sur du papier, tentant de les exorciser, en vain.

Je m’appelle Draco, je suis né dans la famille Malfoy, j’ai 17 ans, je suis amoureux de Théodore Nott, et j’essaie désespérément d’oublier que bientôt la guerre frappera à la porte de Poudlard, et avec elle la réalité.  
Et j’essaie désespérément d’oublier que même si j’y survis, ce sera au prix de ce qui compte pour moi. Que je ne pourrais plus jamais me cacher simplement dans les bras de l’homme que j’aime pour y effacer nos larmes et nos peurs, parce que j’aurais un rôle à jouer, et qu’on se fiche bien de savoir ce que veut réellement le Prince, qui il aime et pour qui il voudrait se battre…  
Il ne peut même pas refuser de se battre : c’est son rôle, comme ce sera son rôle de continuer ce monde, de blesser à son tour ses enfants, ces enfants qu’il n’aura pas voulu mais dû avoir, en les enchainant à leur tour à ce monde, sans se préoccuper de savoir que peut-être que la Princesse aime sa servante, son chevalier ou son ennemi plutôt que le Prince, qui lui voudrait faire sa vie avec une paysanne, avec son page, son meilleur ami, un parfait inconnu…

J’essaie désespérément de ne pas me dire que je préfèrerais peut-être ne pas survivre, pour ne pas avoir à connaître ça.

Je suis un serpentard, pas un griffondor, l’espoir ce n’est pas mon fort.

Moi je ne sais que pleurer en silence.


End file.
